Heaviside High
by Quiffin
Summary: Victoria is a new student at Heaviside High School. But this story isn't about her, this story is about the lives of the students at HHS, the ups and downs, the love and loss, the good and bad. This is a story about Munk the class president, Misto the magician nerd, Tugger the flirt, Mac the bad boy, Bombalurina the queen bee. This is about them finding themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know the high school au has been beaten to death, and everyone is probably sick of it by now, but I wanted to take a stab at it. For the reference all the Jellicles are human in this story.**

**And also a shout out to Chuck's Prophet, my beta!**

* * *

High school. It was a necessary stepping stone in a persons life, or so they say. It was the milestone that prepared you for college, and then the working world; then ultimately, when retirement was far past it's ripe, death. But what they don't tell you is that nothing prepares you for high school. The judgement, the hierarchy, the struggle to climb the social ladder. Or at least the struggle to not fall any lower on it.

Victoria had been to her share of high schools. Heaviside High was her third high school, and she was only a Sophomore. Her dad's work caused them to move around a lot. But he had promised that they were going to stay here until she graduated. She was skeptical, but she played along anyways.

And that was how she found herself in the guidance office, sitting in between a Gothic burnout, and two students devouring each other's faces. She was determined not to look at either one. The burnout smelled of grunge and whatever that stain on his shirt was, and she was afraid if she even looked at the couple beside her she would get pregnant. Didn't this school have any rules against PDA?

"Victoria?" Called out the woman behind the desk. Relieved, she stood up and smoothed down her white dress. Finally. She snuck a look behind her, and the grunge guy growled at her. She gave a little squeak, and turned back towards the woman at the desk., clutching her books to her chest.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Victoria." She said, tucking a stray piece of white blond hair behind her ear.

"Hi, Victoria. I'm Jellylorum."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Jellylorum raised and eyebrow at her.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing, I just haven't had anyone call me ma'am in a long while." She shook her head. "Anyways, this is Exotica."

Jellylorum gestured to a girl beside her that Victoria hadn't noticed before. She had deep brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail and dark skin. She was pretty, but in a plain sort of way.

"Oh, uh, hi Exotica! I didn't see you there." She said. Exotica shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She said, with an amused smile.

"Exotica here has volunteered to show you around school. She'll take you to your classes and so on." Jellylorum slipped her reading glasses on, and picked ip her clip bored. "You two better get on your way. I've got more students to take care of. Griddlebone! Growltiger! Break it up before I come over there and make you."

Exotica giggled beside Victoria, and the couple she was sitting beside earlier broke apart.

"C'mon, let's go." Exotica whispered in her ear, before linking arms with her and pulling her out of the guidance office.

"So, who were those kids?" Victoria asked, once they were out of ear shot.

"Grid and Growltiger. Their 'that' couple. You know, one of those couples that're never more than a few inches away from each other, and are always way too affectionate? Yeah that's them."

"Aah, so not everyone at this school is trying to absorb each other's bodies? Good to know."

Exotica laughed. "You're funny. I like that."

Victoria just shrugged.

"So where is your homeroom?" Exotica asked, pulling the schedule out of Victoria's hands.

"Uh, A107, I think."

"Miss Jenny. She's a nice teacher. A little strict, but not really yell-y or or PMS-y. She's kind of like a mother, but with military training tossed in there. Just don't get on her bad side and you'll be fine."

"Dully noted."

Both of them headed down the noisy hallway towards the direction of Victoria's homeroom, and Exotica continued to look through her schedule.

"Looks like we have fourth period and lunch together, that's good. Do you know how to get to your other classes?"

"Yeah I think. I've got a map right h-" Victoria was interrupted as a guy in a sports jacket slammed into her, making her drop all of her books. Her papers scattered everywhere, many of them getting trampled under various students' shoes.

"Watch where you're going." the guy scoffed, before continuing down the hallway. Victoria glared at his back from the floor, and started to pick up her papers while simultaneously trying to not be stepped on.

"Who was _that?_" She asked as Exotica bent over to help.

"Admetus. He's one of the guys on our track team. Just ignore him. He thinks he's way cooler than he actually is. Here's a suggestion though, hole punch all of your papers and keep them in a binder so when you inevitably get book checked this doesn't happen again. Here."

Exotica passed Victoria the papers she had picked up.

"Are you sure you're not a freshman?" Exotica laughed.

"Shut up. My last two school were small private schools."

"Ah, so we've got a prissy case, then?"

"I'm not a priss. And it's not like I was home schooled or anything like that. It was a catholic school, not a daycare. What grade are you in, anyways?"

"I'm a Junior."

The warning bell rang out in the hallway, and kids started scrambling to get to their classes.

"Look- I gotta go, my homeroom's on the second floor. Miss Jenny's room is right down this hallway, last door on your left. You gonna be okay till second period?"

"Don't worry _mom,_ I'll be fine." Victoria said snarkily. Exotica rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well good luck then. I'll see you fourth period." Exotica waved goodbye to her, then Victoria was alone.

She hurriedly made her way to her homeroom, this time making sure she didn't run into anyone else. It always stunk being the new girl in school. No one knew who you were, and most people didn't care enough to find out. But she seemed to have found a friend in Exotica. Hopefully she would let her sit with her at lunch. Nothing killed you socially like sitting alone at lunch. Victoria shivered at the thought. How embarrassing would that be?

She made it in the door with a minute to spare, and made her way over to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, Miss Jenny? I'm Victoria." Victoria said, holding her hand out for her to shake. Jenny took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Hi there, Victoria. Welcome to my homeroom."

Miss Jenny was a slightly chubby older woman with short ginger hair. She had a bright orange and yellow fuzzy sweater on, that Victoria was sure could double as an industrial hazard sign if necessary. But she seemed nice.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere. I'll be doing roll in a few minutes."

Victoria nodded, then looked around at the room. Most of the seats were taken. A couple of girls who were sitting in the back and whispering looked at her and laughed. Victoria blushed and looked down at her shoes. _Just find a seat and ignore them._ She thought. There were a couple empty seats in the front, and she choose the one farthest from the door.

She opened up the book she had started this week, and slouched low in her seat in attempt to just disappear. Unfortunately, not two seconds went by before she felt a presence beside her. She looked up to find a guy sitting down in the desk beside her.

"Hey. I'm Plato." He said, smiling at her.

"Um, I'm Victoria. C-can I help you?" She stuttered. She wasn't used to guys coming up to her. Or talking to her at all, really.

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I like your dress."

Victoria looked down at her white chiffon dress, and pulled it to cover her knees better. "Uh, thank you?"

"You're welcome. So who do you have first period?" He snatched the schedule off her desk before she could grab it.

"Please give that back."

"Mr. Skimbleshanks for history? Hey- me too! Looks like we'll be history buddies! You don't look like a Junior, though." He said, looking her over. Victoria blushed. She was used to people thinking she looked young. She'd always been small, and kind of a stick-like figure. She never filled out much in puberty, and was unusually skinny because she danced.

"I'm not. I'm a sophomore." She said.

"How are you in a Junior class then? You must be pretty smart."

"I guess. My mom was a history teacher."

"That's cool."

Behind them Miss Jenny stood up from her desk. "Alright, class. I'm going to start roll call. Just say here when I call you're name, alright?"

Plato looked back at the group of friends he had been chatting with earlier. "Hey- I gotta go. See you in first period." He said, winking at Victoria.

He was gone before she could say bye back. Victoria opened up her book again, and tried to clear her thoughts. This school was certainly interesting so far. And she was only halfway through homeroom. She had a feeling that this was only the beginning of of a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bombalurina, are you almost ready? You've been in the bathroom for an hour and a half now.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes from her position at the sink as she penciled in her water line.

"Look Demeter, it's the first day of senior year. And I've got a standard to uphold. I know you don't care, but some of us have a lot of people looking up to them."

"Looking up to?" Demeter scoffed. That wasn't exactly the way she would phrase is. "You're hardly someone that anyone should look up to, Bombs."

"Whatever. Can you tie me?" Bombalurina asked, coming out of the bathroom. She brushed her long red curls out of the way so Demeter could tie the bow in the back if of her shirt. Demeter begrudgingly obliged.

"We're going to be late if you don't finish up soon." She commented as she tied. "There, done."

"Thanks." Bombalurina said before going back to the mirror and fluffing up her hair. "Can you hand me the hair spray from my dresser? I don't want my hair to get flat."

"I'm not your servant, you know." Demeter grumbled as she went to get the hairspray. She just wanted Bombalurina to finish up as soon as possible so they wouldn't be late.

"Mhmm, whatever you say Dem." Bombalurina said absently as she took the can from her hands. She flipped her hair over and ran her fingers through it and she sprayed it over with the sticky substance. When she was done she flipped her hair back up and did one last check in the mirror. She bared her teeth, making sure she hadn't gotten any of her red lipstick on them and ran a finger under her eyes to get rid of any smudges that her eyeliner might have made. She smiled at her reflection. Perfect.

"Alright, ready." She said, grabbing her pumps off the floor. She would put them on when they got to the school parking lot. No way she would drive with platform heels on.

She looked over her sister with distain. She looked good enough in her collared shirt and dark wash jeans, but she had gone with her usual minimal makeup and flat ponytail.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do your hair, Dem? It wouldn't be a disservice to me. If anything it would be to my benefit. We can't have anyone in our little group look shabby."

Demeter rolled her eyes. Her sister was always offering to give her makeovers. "I'm fine, Bombs. Can we just go? The guys are gonna wonder where we are. And are we picking up Cass this morning?"

The girls continued out the door and to Bombalurina's car.

"No. She'd riding with Alonzo this morning." Bombalurina said. She sat in the drivers seat and grabbed her sunglasses from the glove compartment.

"Are they back together already?" Demeter asked, slipping into the passenger seat.

"Apparently." Bombalurina turned the key in the ignition.

The drive from their house to school was fairly short. They could walk if they needed to, and probably should have. But there was no way Bombalurina would be caught walking to school. Especially in heels.

When they arrived in the high school parking lot Munkustrap, Tugger, Macavity, Alonzo, and Cassandra were waiting for them. Their group of seven had alway hung out together, ever since sixth grade. Bombalurina and Demeter had been friends with the the three Deuteronomy brothers, Munkustrap, Tugger, and Macavity. Munkutrap introduced Alonzo into the group, and when he started dating Cassandra, she was brought into the group as well.

"I told you everyone was going to be waiting for us." Demeter mumbled as Bombalurina pulled into her assigned parking spot.

"Yes, I know Demeter." Bombalurina said in a patronizing tone as she put on her heels. "That was on purpose."

Demeter just rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Her sister always had to make an entrance. Bombalurina stepped out of her car next, her heels clacking on the pavement, and the both of them made their way over to the group.

"Hey Bombs." Tugger said smiling at her. "And Dem." He added when he got a glare from Demeter. Tugger never really liked Demeter much, they had never gotten along. But she tolerated him for her sister's sake. Tugger and Bombalurina had been friends since first grade. It was their friendship that brought their siblings together and started the base of the group.

"Hey baby, lookin' good." Macavity commented, pulling his Bombalurina into his arms. They had been dating for almost a year and a half now. It wasn't so much that they loved each other, it was more like a convenience than anything. They were both very power oriented people, so it only made sense that they would make the perfect power couple.

"And you're looking as handsome as ever." Bombalurina purred back flirtatiously.

Alonzo made gagging noises behind them.

"Get a room you two!" He hollered. Cassandra slapped him in the chest and rolled her eyes.

"Anyone do anything interesting since the last time we hung out?" Bombalurina asked, pulling away from Macavity. He kept a possessive arm around her waist.

"Munkustrap got hit on by a gorgeous blond chick at the movie theater." Tugger said pulling his brother into a headlock, and giving him a nuggie.

"Hey idiot get off of me!" Munkustrap growled, trying to escape.

"Did you get her number?" Bombalurina said, raising a manicured eyebrow.

"Nope. This dolt turned her down."

Munkustrap manage to wrestle his way out of his brother's arms.

"What? Why?" Bombalurina asked surprised. "It's rare enough that a girl sees past that moody scowl of yours, let alone flirts with you. Did she have bad breath or something?"

"Nope. She was a perfect eight a least." Tugger said.

"I just... I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. I've got a lot going on, okay? There's a lot involved in being the president of the senior class." Munkustrap explained, brushing down his shirt. Munkustrap definitely took his job as president seriously. Pretty much all he did was work. Whenever any of the others tried to talk some sense into him and get him away from his books, he would just shake his head and say that it would all pay off in the future.

"I think he's got the hots for someone personally." Alonzo smirked.

"Shut up Alonzo." Munkustrap growled.

"Ooh, you like someone? Do tell." Cassandra said, grinning.

"I don't like anyone- and I even if I did, I wouldn't tell any of you. Especially you, Cassandra."

Cassandra put a hand over her heart in mock pain. "Why me especially?" She asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Cassandra you're a total gossip and you know it." Demeter remarked from where she was sitting on the curb.

"She's right Cass. You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it." Alonzo said.

"Well thanks for defending me, honey." Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, c'mon you know I love ya Cass." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey guys I think we need to go in. Warning bell is in 5 minutes."

"Thank you, Dem." Tugger said, putting an arm around her. "Always keeping us punctual."

Demeter scoffed and pushed his arm off of her. "Gross."

Tugger just laughed at her discomfort. Demeter was one of the only girls in the school who didn't fall for his charms. It was always fun to annoy her.

"Demeter's right." Macavity said. "We can't be delinquents on the first day, right?" He winked at her.

"Alright, well I'll see you all at lunch then. And I'll see you first period." Bombalurina purred, giving Macavity a chaste kiss.

"See you then," He grinned.

Bombalurina linked arms with her sister. They had been in the same homeroom since freshman year, so they always walked together.

"Bye!" Bombalurina waved as she and Demeter walked away from the group and made their way into the school. Once they were gone the rest of the group dissipated, everyone heading to their separate homerooms.

"This school year is going to be fun, I can tell. Can you believe we're seniors already?" Bombalurina said, with a smile. She waved to one of the underclassmen flirtatiously as the walked down one of the noisy hallways of the school.

"This school year can't end soon enough." Demeter muttered under her breath. She just had to last until graduation. Then she could ditch this hell hole and start living. Until then, she was biding her time.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time lunch rolled around, Victoria was exhausted. So far she had been passed a rude note, been hit on by a disgusting creep, and had to sit in front of a girl who chewed her gum the loudest Victoria had ever heard. Really, how hard was it to chew with your mouth closed? At least Exotica had invited her to sit with her and her friends. One less cruelty she'd have to suffer. Eating in the bathroom was not something Victoria wanted to cross off her bucket list.

"So, how has your first day at Heaviside High been so far?" Exotica asked her when they were waiting in line.

"Tiring. And stressful." Victoria said, shifting her tray onto her hip.

"Sounds about right." Exotica nodded. The lunch lady plopped a spoon full of soggy beans and a watery piece of chicken on Exotica's tray. Victoria's face screwed up in disgust.

"Is any of this edible?" She whispered, as the lunch lady slopped the same on her tray.

Exotica shrugged. "Barely. I suggest packing."

"I most certainly will take that into consideration."

The two girls got in line at the cash register.

"Have you got your student ID on you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You'll need it to check out, and I'm not paying for yours."

The girls waited for a couple more moments, when some rowdy boys jumped in line ahead of them. Victoria frowned.

"They're cutting!" She hissed at Exotica.

"Ignore them. They're seniors, so they can get away with it."

"The lunch ladies let that slide?"

"Do they look like they care if someone cuts in line?"

Victoria looked at the lunch ladies ahead of them. They all look exhausted. Some of their hairnets were falling out, an they all had bags under their eyes. They were almost like zombies as they checked out the kids. Swiping one card after another, just trying to get the students out and eating as soon as possible.

"I see your point." Victoria conceded.

"Being a lunch lady is a pretty thankless job. My aunt was one for a couple years, actually. She hated it."

They made it to the end of the line, and the lady checked them out.

"Our table's over here." Exotica said. Victoria followed her to the far corner of the cafeteria. It wasn't the best table ever, but it had a good view of the rest of the cafeteria.

Exotica sat down beside a pair of twins, and Victoria sat to her left.

"Cori, Tanto, this is Victoria."

The twins waved at her.

"Victoria, this is Coricopat and Tantomile. These two are psychics."

Coricopat laughed. "Not psychics. We are just good at predicting things."

"And over here, we have the magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Exotica said pointing to a boy about Victoria's age across the table. He had kind of a small build, but he was also kind of cute with a black mop of hair.

"Hey, there, Victoria. You can just call me Misto." Misto said, holding his hand out. Victoria shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Misto!" She smiled.

"Misto here is our resident magician. He does kids parties and the like."

"Cool." Victoria said, nodding her head. She looked down at her tray and poked her fork at the piece of chicken. Blech. No way she was going to eat that. She looked up at Exotica.

"So, uh, is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Oh yeah definitely!" Exotica said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "See that table over there?" She pointed to her right. "Those are the trouble makers. Especially those two, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. If you aren't careful around them they'll rob you blind. But they're pretty nice."

"Really? I don't really think robbery is very nice." Victoria said, skeptical. She looked the twins over. They were both gingers, and pretty skinny. The boy, Mungojerrie, looked pretty tall.

"You just have to get to know them. If you ever get invited to a party you can bet you'll see them there." Exotica ate another spoonful of beans.

"That table over there is the jocks and rich boys." Exotica said, pointing with her spoon. Victoria looked over at the table. It was full of rowdy boys. Two of them were trying to force feed another to eat a slice of pizza dipped in mayo that looked like it had been in the freezer for the last century.

"Gross."

"Tumblebrutus is the one with the polo shirt and brown hair. He's the varsity linebacker. Then there's Plato. He's on the Track team."

"I know him! He's in my homeroom." Victoria interjected.

"Did he talk your ear off yet?"

"Just about."

Exotica laughed. "Yup, that's Plato. And sitting next to him is Asparagus. His Daddy owns the strip mall in the next town over. They own the biggest house in Victoria Grove. And the last is Admetus. You've met him already."

Victoria groaned. "Yes I did. I still have the bruise to prove it."

"He's on the soccer team, he plays defense."

"You seem to know a lot about all these people." Victoria commented. Exotica shrugged.

"I've always been a people watcher. I like to stay in the background. I also know everyone's business because me sister knows everyone's business. She's a terrible gossip."

"You have a sister?"

"She's over there, at the table in the middle of the room with the rest of the High School royalty."

"Royalty?"

"Everyone at that table is the best of the best in the school. They are the top dogs of the school. Cassandra, my sister, is there, sitting beside her boyfriend Alonzo."

Victoria could see the resemblance. Cassandra had a lighter skin color than Exotica. It was more caramel like. Similar to Exotica, Cassandra had her hair in a tight ponytail. But she looked much more polished and sleek.

Alonzo was a handsome boy with short black hair. He looked fairly clean cut and well groomed. Everyone at the table did, in fact.

"If your sister is over there, why aren't you?"

Exotica laughed. "They don't let just anyone in the group. Besides, my sister barely says two words to me during school. As soon as we set foot through those glass doors, I'm as good as disowned."

"Talk about sisterly love." Victoria said sarcastically.

"I'm used to it." Exotica said, taking a bite of her chicken. "The guy beside Alonzo is Munkustrap. He's our class president. Very serious and no nonsense. But also very good looking. Beside him is his also very good looking brother, Tugger."

Tugger was indeed handsome. While Munkustrap was more of a serious business man kid of handsome, Tugger was more of a rugged rock star kind of handsome. His blond hair was just the perfect mixture of neat and messy, and he had stubble peppering his jaw. His face held an easy smirk, as if he were up to no good.

"He's the ladies man. Just one look from him can turn have the girls at this school into jello. He takes advantage of his good looks, too. He's been breaking hearts since middle school."

"I can see the appeal." Victoria said.

"Careful not to fall into his trap, though. That's not a road you want to travel. Then there is the final brother, Macavity. He's the bad boy."

"So-wait, are they all seniors? How is that possible?"

"Tugger and Munk were born nine months apart, and Mac was held back."

"Why?"

"He skipped too many days of school his Junior year. One time he disappeared for a whole month, and no one knew where he was until he came back."

"Where did he go?"

"Apparently he went cross country caravanning."

Victoria looked over Macavity. Like his brothers, he was also handsome, an his red hair was falling half-hazardly in his eyes. But something about him was just more... Sinister. She couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the way he was scanning the room with a predatory eye, or how he was cracking his knuckles. Either way, Victoria didn't like it. She diverted her attention to the girl sitting beside him.

She was certainly beautiful. She had cherry red hair that fell in curls to her chest, and bright red lipstick to match. Every inch of her just oozed perfection and power.

"Who's that?" Victoria asked.

"Bombalurina. She is the almighty queen bee. No one gets in her way. All the girls in school want to be her, and all the boys want to date her. She's bullet proof. And if you cross her, beware because the claws _will_ come out. You rub her the wrong way and she will murder you socially."

"She sounds nice." Victoria said sarcastically.

"She's stone cold." Exotica admitted. "But she does whatever she sets her mind to. For that, I respect her."

Exotica took a drink of her milk, and looked Victoria dead in the eye. "And you should learn to too, if you plan on surviving here."


End file.
